La résonance de l'Or
by Ainoha
Summary: L'action de cette histoire se déroule après l'assassinat du Grand Pope par extension, celui d'Aiolos et l'enlèvement de Saori Kido. Dans le village de Rodorio, de jeunes gens vont prendre leur destin en main. De nombreuses difficultés les attendent..
1. Chapter 1

Cet été de l'année 1978 ne faisait pas exception à la règle dans le petit village paisible de Rodorio, tenu bien sagement à l'écart du monde moderne pourtant situé à quelques encablures de la capitale. Il faisait une chaleur suffocante en ce beau jour, beaucoup de villageois étaient de sortie – jeunes comme vieillards – notamment sur la place du marché où la population venait acheter des denrées de toute première fraîcheur. Rodorio n'était pas un de ces villages où quelques individus fortunés venaient trouver un peu de quiétude, à l'écart du monde. Les habitants vivaient simplement dans ces maisonnettes datant de la belle époque de la Grèce antique. Les croyances étaient restées figées dans le temps : tous s'en remettaient au pouvoir de la déesse Athéna – déesse de la guerre et bras armé de la justice. La venue fréquente de son représentant, le Grand Pope, constituait un évènement majeur dans la vie du hameau. Il donnait sa bénédiction à ceux qui l'imploraient, toujours accompagné d'une féroce garde rapprochée. L'homme aidait même les plus démunis de ses pairs en finançant un orphelinat ainsi qu'un dispensaire. La prospérité de cette terre se résumait simplement à sa présence et par extension, à celle du Sanctuaire. C'était ce que tout le monde s'accordait à penser.

Ces pensées étaient également partagées par l'ensemble des jeunes pensionnaires de l'orphelinat local. Nombreux étaient ces fils et filles de gardes du Sanctuaire à avoir été recueillis ici à la perte de leur parent. Bien souvent, les mères de famille partaient pour la capitale toute proche ne pouvant trouver un travail rémunérateur dans ce village vivant principalement de l'agriculture et de la poterie. Toutes les histoires étaient semblables. Certains retrouvaient un proche, d'autres non. Ceux-là étaient condamnés à rester dans l'institution.

« Carmen ! cria une voix d'enfant venant de l'intérieur.

- J'arrive, Alissia... soupira la susnommée qui était assise à l'extérieur contre un des murs de pierre de la bâtisse. »

La jeune fille avait visiblement l'habitude à ce que la petite l'enquiquine. Aussi, elle ne se pressa pas pour la rejoindre à l'intérieur. Le brouhaha incessant des enfants couplés à ceux des adultes lui faisaient regretter la quiétude de l'extérieur. Bon an mal an, elle se fraya un chemin vers la petite fille aux cheveux d'or joliment bouclés qui répondait au doux nom d'Alissia. L'enfant se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, affairée à dessiner sur une feuille déjà bariolée de mille couleurs. Un sourire angélique vint illuminer ce visage alors que Carmen arriva à sa hauteur :

« Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?

- Je fais un dessin… pour le Grand Pope ! Tu as oublié qu'il venait aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, heureusement que tu es là ! Et pourquoi tu m'as appelée ?

- J'aimerais que tu m'aides pour mon dessin. Je veux que ça soit le plus beau !

- Mais il est déjà très beau ton dessin… répliqua Carmen en analysant le chef d'œuvre donc les couleurs étaient encore plus étincelantes que celles du carnaval de Rio.

- Oui mais tu dessines bien ! »

Carmen manqua de s'étouffer à cette remarque. Elle ignorait d'où l'enfant tenait cette affirmation – affirmation totalement fantaisiste, d'ailleurs. A part les bonhommes bâtons, les soleils, les nuages… Dessins faits d'un coup de crayon dans lesquels elle excellait particulièrement. Son répertoire artistique s'arrêtait bel et bien là. Alissia... Pourquoi diable cette petite fille était autant attachée à elle, elle qui n'était pourtant pas d'excellente compagnie. Elle était même son exact opposé : à la blondeur candide de la fillette était associé l'ébène de sa chevelure, son teint laiteux au hâle naturel de l'aînée. De plus, Carmen était bien plus âgée que sa camarade d'infortune. Onze ans contre six pour Alissia. Nombreux étaient les enfants de cet âge dans l'institution. Seul le bleu de leurs yeux rapprochait les deux êtres. Carmen s'accroupit aux côtés de la cadette à la chevelure folle, la sondant, silencieuse :

« Je veux que tu me dessines une princesse ici ! désigna Alissia, prenant ce silence pour une approbation.

- Une princesse en plus ! sourit l'aînée. Bon… C'est d'accord.

- Chouette ! Mais c'est moi qui colorie ! répondit-elle tout sourire. Mais pourquoi tu ne fais pas un dessin toi ? Même les autres grands en font…

- Parce que si j'offrais un dessin au Grand Pope, il me jetterait au cachot tellement c'est moche, plaisanta-t-elle. Tu es sûre de toujours vouloir que je te fasse une princesse ?

- Tu mens… termina-t-elle dans une moue, suspicieuse. »

Pour seule réponse, la grecque n'obtint qu'un sourire entendu. Carmen était touchée par l'attention gratuite que lui portait la fillette ce qui la conduisait bien souvent à céder à ses caprices. Alissia respirait l'espoir et la joie de vivre malgré la perte de ses parents. Insouciance liée à l'enfance ? Très certainement. Mais sûrement pas ignorante de sa condition. Une nouvelle fois perdue dans ses pensées, la brunette finit par saisir un crayon et griffonner à l'endroit indiqué par sa camarade. Appliquée à la tâche, elle s'efforçait de ne pas faire une princesse-bâton atteignant par la même occasion un nouveau palier artistique. L'avantage avec les princesses résidait dans le fait qu'on ne devait pas dessiner des jambes – voire même les pieds, judicieusement cachés par une longue robe froufroutante. Une chose appréciable pour les fainéants du crayon ! Quelques instants plus tard et le massacre terminé, la copie fut rendue à la blondinette qui exultait. Mission accomplie.  
>Alissia l'ignorait désormais, trop occupée à offrir des couleurs à la princesse. Carmen profita de ce répit pour s'éclipser au dehors, loin de ce chahut ambiant qu'elle avait momentanément occulté pendant qu'elle conversait.<p>

Les yeux plissés à cause de la vigueur du soleil de Grèce, la jeune fille se posta sur le perron de l'orphelinat, scrutant les badauds tout en sombrant peu à peu dans ses pensées. Les rues étaient très animées en ce jour de visite du Pope et le bruit lointain d'un cortège se fit entendre. Derrière elle, les animateurs et les enfants s'activaient eux aussi. Les uns fignolaient leurs dessins tandis que les autres les pressaient vers la sortie pour qu'ils profitent de l'évènement. Les galopins sortirent tous ensemble en courant, accrochant leurs œuvres à des codes à linge afin que les passants se délectent de leur talent artistique incontestable. Cela donnait l'impression qu'un orphelinat était un lieu où il faisait bon vivre, ce qui fit sourire Carmen à cette pensée. Elle n'était pas malheureuse, non. D'aussi loin que remontent ses souvenirs, la jeune fille n'avait connu que cette situation. Elle n'avait donc pas grandi avec les douleurs lancinantes qui tiraillaient ceux qui avaient perdu un être cher. Alissia était bien courageuse, malgré son jeune âge…  
>Les gardes firent leur apparition au coin de la rue et le Pope allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre devant l'établissement. La brune chercha son homologue blonde du regard, sans succès. Evanouie dans la nature. Kidnappée ? Son cœur manqua un battement. Visiblement paniquée, elle retourna à l'intérieur, fouillant les pièces une à une, de la chambre à la cuisine. Rien de concluant. Quand au coin de la pièce principale son regard tomba sur l'être recherché. Un soupir de soulagement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.<p>

« Idiote… »

La petite sursauta à la voix grave de son ainée. Celle-ci se dirigea prestement vers elle et la prit par la main en lui expliquant que celui pour lequel elle s'était tant appliquée allait arriver sous peu. Carmen lâcha la main de la tête blonde lorsqu'elles arrivèrent sur le perron. L'agitation était à son comble, le représentant d'Athéna sur Terre était là. Ne souhaitant pas se mêler aux autres, l'orpheline s'adossa contre un mur, admirant de loin la procession tandis qu'Alissia accourait en cherchant un emplacement pour accrocher son dessin. Tous étaient occupés. L'inconsciente alla même au devant du Pope, le lui tendant avec candeur. Carmen vit l'homme masqué, tout de blanc et d'or vêtu s'accroupir à la hauteur de la fillette sans rien entendre de leur conversation. Un sourire satisfait illumina son visage lorsqu'elle vit la feuille de papier dans la main du Pope. Alissia avait gagné son pari.

* * *

><p>L'euphorie générale s'estompa au fur et à mesure que le Grand Pope s'éloignait de la ruelle desservant l'orphelinat. Le serviteur d'Athéna avait parlé brièvement avec les responsables de l'établissement, sûrement pour promettre plus de moyens à celui-ci. La fin de journée se déroula de manière bien plus calme. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations : certains lisaient, d'autres jouaient, d'autres encore profitaient d'un repos salvateur. Carmen quant à elle profitait de la fin de la journée pour se promener dans les rues de Rodorio qui étaient désormais bien calmes, loin du tumulte de la journée. A chaque coin de rue on retrouvait les vestiges de cette fête. Confettis multicolores et bouteilles de vin jonchaient les rues pavées du village. Comme à son habitude, l'adolescente réfléchissait silencieuse sans dire un mot aux rares personnes qu'elle croisait. Il y avait un endroit où elle souhaitait se rendre et ce fut bientôt chose faite lorsqu'elle aperçut la Méditerranée à l'horizon. Cette vaste étendue d'eau était source de bienfaits pour les habitants de la petite île proche d'Athènes : ils pouvaient y pêcher, s'y baigner tout comme irriguer leur terre. De plus, elle apportait un vent marin fort appréciable en ces jours de canicule. L'orpheline arriva au bord de la côte, perchée à une falaise de calcaire surplombant la mer. Athènes était droit devant, resplendissante. L'Acropole, symbole de sa puissance d'antan brillait dans la nuit tombante. La vie de l'autre côté devait être si différente… Souvent elle se prenait à l'imaginer.<p>

« Tiens, tu es là toi… »

Carmen sursauta à cette voix masculine qui était loin de lui être inconnue. Toujours avec ce ton désagréable, presque hautain. Sourcils légèrement froncés, elle détailla l'individu de ses yeux clairs. Le jeune homme âgé d'à peine quinze ans se prélassait en toute quiétude contre un olivier dont le tronc épais dissimulait partiellement sa chevelure hirsute aux reflets auburn. Lui aussi était orphelin, et lui aussi n'avait aucune chance d'être adopté, étant beaucoup trop âgé pour intéresser quiconque. Franc, déterminé et bagarreur à ses heures, il se laissait rarement impressionner, son sourire affirmé suspendu à ses lèvres dissuadait même les plus téméraires. Tout dans son attitude respirait la confiance.

« Ça serait plutôt à moi de faire cette remarque, Mathis.

- Mathias, je n'aime pas ce nom.

- J'avais oublié. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être en train de te battre avec un des petits à cette heure-ci…

- Je regarde Athènes, lâcha-t-il songeur. »

Athènes… Lui aussi y pensait ? Elle qui croyait qu'il se complaisait bien à Rodorio… Carmen s'assied à ses côtés, le silence régnant entre eux. Seuls le bruit des vagues et celui des criquets habitant les bosquets alentours apportaient un soupçon de vie à cet instant. C'était bien plus appréciable que les habituelles gueulantes de son compagnon.

« Tu rêves d'y aller ?

- Ce n'est pas un rêve. J'irai !

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas bien ici ?

- Tss… Tu comprends rien. A Rodorio, il n'y a rien à faire pour des enfants comme nous. Je n'ai plus de parents, plus rien ne me rattache ici. Je veux juste partir, travailler, vivre…

- Je comprends très bien, souffla-t-elle.

- Et toi ? Tu comptes moisir ici ?

- Non.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu attends ?

- Ce n'est pas si simple ! Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse à Athènes ? Je n'ai pas l'âge de travailler, comme toi ! Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est attendre.

- Ouais… Je suis sûr que tu ne fais rien pour provoquer le destin.

- Tais-toi Mathis, lança-t-elle excédée.

- C'est Mathias ! »

Nouveau silence. A quoi bon continuer la discussion si celle-ci s'envenimait ? Il avait raison, Carmen en était consciente. Mais elle ne pouvait actuellement rien faire, subissant son destin. Comment aller de l'avant lorsqu'on ne connaît même pas les bases de son existence ? La jeune fille n'avait aucun souvenir de ses parents, de ses proches, ignorant même si elle était grecque ou non. En même temps, avec un prénom comme le sien, difficile de croire qu'elle n'était pas espagnole. Dans ce cas, comment avait-elle atterri ici ? Sa quête du passé occultait sa vision de l'avenir. Mathis tout comme Alissia étaient tournés vers l'avenir, de manière insouciante chez la blondinette et avec force et courage chez son interlocuteur. Elle marchait à contresens du cours de la vie, vers le passé, les fondations de son être. Ses interrogations ne trouveront sûrement aucune réponse. Cependant, elle se sentait incapable d'avancer, d'écrire une nouvelle page de son histoire tant que les premières, les fondamentales, n'y figuraient pas. Mathis avait vécu une rupture et de cette rupture il ressent un besoin incessant d'avancer, quitte à se battre envers et contre tous. Sa vie se résumait à une ligne continue et avait toutes les chances de perdurer, à moins qu'une lueur d'espoir vienne interférer avec ce chemin tout tracé, sans goût, chemin dans lequel l'adolescente n'aspirait pas.

« Au fait, j'ai croisé ton ami tout à l'heure. Il semblait te chercher… »

Une lueur d'espoir ? Cela ne pouvait être que cet homme… Galvanisée par cette annonce, ses jambes la portèrent à nouveau puis elle pivota en direction de la rue toute proche. C'est à cet instant qu'elle le vit, adossé contre un mur, sa chevelure aussi brune que la sienne flottant au gré du zéphyr iodé de la mer toute proche. Une joie retenue se lit sur le visage hâlé de l'orpheline alors qu'elle parcourait la distance qui les séparait.

« Tu es revenu…

- Tout juste. Pardonne-moi pour cette longue absence, j'ai été très pris…

- Tu travailles trop…

- Il le faut, Carmen, lui dit-il d'un ton paternaliste. Allons, je te raccompagne, il est tard.

- D'accord… »

Elle jeta un regard à Mathis qui n'avait pas bougé de son olivier et reprit la route en direction de l'institution. L'adolescent resta encore un long moment à regarder la métropole d'un air conquérant…

* * *

><p>Les deux amis marchèrent pendant presque une demi-heure, faisant quelques détours de manière à poursuivre leur conversation. Carmen racontait au jeune homme sa journée, ses craintes de l'avenir, la recherche de son identité et d'autres sujets qui la tourmentaient. Son interlocuteur, bien plus âgé qu'elle, lui faisait part de sa vie à Athènes et ailleurs, ayant énormément l'occasion de voyager dans son travail. Les scènes et les environnements qu'il lui décrivait paraissaient plus vrais que nature. Une fois arrivés devant l'orphelinat, la résidente des lieux grimpa les quelques marches du perron avant d'être interpellée par son compagnon de marche :<p>

« Tu veux prendre en main ton destin ? »

Elle se figea. Sa voix était pleine d'assurance et le contenu de ses paroles était du plus mystérieux pour la cadette. Il avait certainement entendu la discussion au pied de l'arbre. Un silence pesant s'installa tandis que Carmen regarda l'individu du coin de l'œil, n'osant se retourner vers lui, comme honteuse d'avoir été si faible et lâche.

« Je vais repartir demain soir. Je te propose de m'accompagner, si tu le désires. Mais prépare toi à tout abandonner, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible. »

Nouveau silence. Son ton était si solennel, presque distant envers celle qui lui était pourtant très proche. La chaleur habituelle que dégageait son être semblait s'être désagrégée, elle avait froid.

« Si tu es partante, viens me trouver près du grand rocher en face de la falaise en fin de journée. Ne prends aucun bagage, tu n'en auras pas besoin. »

Quelle conclusion inquiétante… Quand elle reprit ses esprits, son ami était déjà parti, absent de son champ de vision. Etait-ce cela, la lueur d'espoir ? Cela avait tout l'air d'un plan totalement hasardeux, ubuesque. Devait-elle prendre le risque ? L'orpheline avait une journée entière pour se décider.


	2. Chapter 2

« Allez, joue ! »

Sortie de sa réflexion, Carmen posa son regard bleuté vers celui qui l'avait rappelé à l'ordre avec entrain. Seul Mathis avait les mots pour la faire sortir de ses gonds. Celui-ci attendait patiemment que sa camarade pose un domino quelque part dans le jeu. Comment en était-elle venue à jouer avec lui ? Un regard sur les deux sachets en papier posés sur le côté lui rafraîchit la mémoire. L'inconsciente avait parié son goûter avec le jeune homme sous prétexte qu'elle avait décidé ce jour là de saisir toutes les opportunités qui s'offraient à elle. Fantaisies. Les paroles de la veille de cette petite teigne l'avaient travaillée, il pouvait en être fier.

« T'attends le dégel ? ironisa-t-il. De toute façon, tu peux passer ton tour, j'ai gagné.

– Je réfléchis, contrairement à quelqu'un dont je tairai le nom.

– Tu as bien raison, car ses colères sont terribles !

– Bien sûr… Profite de tes derniers instants de liberté parce que tu vas… Perdre ! » clama-t-elle en posant une des pièces d'ivoire qui devait sceller la partie.

Il n'y avait techniquement quasiment aucune échappatoire à cette situation. Carmen venait de poser un domino de manière à ce que son adversaire soit obligé de posséder un cinq alors qu'il ne restait qu'une pièce de cette nature en jeu. Celle-ci était donc soit dans la pioche conséquente, soit dans la main de son adversaire. Mathis afficha un sourire triomphant :

« Désolé ma petite… Mais tu vas être au régime forcé pour cet après-midi. » déclara-t-il triomphant.

Et comme par hasard, il sortit la pièce miraculeuse ! Carmen fut bien obligée d'admettre sa cuisante défaite, estomaquée d'avoir autant de malchance. D'autant plus qu'elle s'était permise de faire la maligne à ce moment là, elle le payait bien cher. Le vainqueur prit énergiquement les deux sachets, examinant minutieusement leur contenu. Lui qui prenait plaisir à enquiquiner les autres enfants s'était fait beaucoup d'ennemis dont il avait appris à être méfiant. L'adolescente quant à elle commença à ranger les pièces alors que Mathis savourait - dans tous les sens du terme - sa victoire. C'est en retournant les pièces de la pioche que la brune découvrit la supercherie : le cinq en question était bien là ! Effarée, elle examina la pièce incriminée. Lorsqu'elle posa ses doigts dessus, quelques marques noires s'effaçaient. Il avait donc profité d'un moment d'inattention pour modifier un trois en un cinq en y rajoutant incognito deux points noirs ! Tricherie ! Ingénieuse tricherie.

« Je me vengerai… » maugréa-t-elle.

Elle s'était fait avoir en beauté. Finissant de ranger le jeu de société, la jeune fille le posa sur un banc accoté au bâtiment avant de partir à l'aventure dans les rues quasiment désertes de Rodorio. Aucune averse depuis déjà plusieurs semaines. Une bonne mousson ferait un bien fou à beaucoup de ses concitoyens. L'esprit ailleurs, Carmen vagabonda là où ses jambes la portaient au hasard des rues et tomba par inadvertance sur celle où logeait son ami. Curieuse, elle se dirigea vers la cabane en question qui avait plus l'air d'une ruine que d'un logement digne de ce nom. En y regardant de plus près, le confort y était certes assez sommaire mais cela semblait largement vivable. Carmen le savait pour s'y être rendue de rares fois en sa compagnie. Une fois arrivée devant le pied-à-terre, elle frappa à la porte sans grande conviction. Personne, bien entendu. Il ne rentrerait certainement pas avant l'heure à laquelle elle devait le retrouver pour prendre sa décision. D'ailleurs, Carmen commençait sérieusement à s'interroger sur son compte. Il lui disait vendre des marchandises à de nombreux clients dans le monde, d'où ses fréquentes absences. Alors pourquoi diable avoir une maison ici alors que la Terre était si grande ? Il y avait bien mieux que ce hameau reculé pour s'établir… De plus, il ne semblait pas avoir de famille, ni de compagne. Sa présence à Rodorio ne s'expliquait pas, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde.

« Ma parole, tu me suis ? »

Elle avait pourtant bien l'impression du contraire ! Carmen fixa de ses pupilles azur son interlocuteur aux paroles si accueillantes. Comment était-il possible qu'elle venait encore à le croiser ? Les bras chargés de courses la mirent immédiatement sur la piste. Il était de corvée et l'orpheline ne put retenir un sourire à cette constatation. Faisant fi de cette remarque, elle recentra son attention sur la maison de son ami lorsqu'un détail attira l'adolescente. La jeune fille constata en effet qu'une des fenêtres était entrouverte. Pour un être aussi méticuleux que lui, c'était assez étrange… Cependant, c'était également une occasion en or pour en savoir plus sur cet homme et son soudain changement de comportement. Toutefois, elle se sentait incapable d'entrer par effraction chez lui, tant l'admiration qu'elle lui vouait était conséquente… Mais il fallait qu'elle sache qui il était, dans quoi elle s'engageait. Peut-être qu'en lui demandant gentiment…

« Tu sais Mathis, ton coup des dominos était vraiment bien monté… admit l'adolescente.

– Il n'y avait que toi pour tomber dedans aussi…

– C'est vrai, tu es très malin. Tu sais exploiter mes faiblesses. Mais est-ce que tu es courageux ? Parce que, admets que là, tu m'as eue par surprise… A la loyale, tu en ferais autant ?

– Bien entendu ! lança-t-il l'air fier.

– J'ai besoin que tu entres dans cette maison. Tu dois être un habitué de l'exercice, non ?

– Hé, j'suis pas un voleur ! Mais… c'est pas la maison de ton ami ?

– Justement, je n'aimerais pas qu'il me prenne en train de fouiller chez lui... J'ai peur, c'est tout… avoua-t-elle.

– Bon… souffla-t-il en se laissant convaincre. Et qu'est ce que j'y gagne ?

– Je pense que tu t'en fiches de ma reconnaissance éternelle… Mais tu as triché tout à l'heure ! Donc si tu me rends ce petit service, tu auras légalement gagné le droit de m'affamer aujourd'hui.

– T'es vraiment nulle pour les gages… se moqua-t-il avant de s'approcher de l'embrasure de la fenêtre. Tu fais le guet.

– D'accord. Dis-moi simplement ce que tu vois. Et… merci… »

Mathis regarda sa congénère soulagée de ce poids et de la peur qui transparaissait en elle. En réalité, il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle lui donne une justification pour cela, sa fierté suffisait amplement à le faire agir. De plus, le jeune homme avait remarqué son anxiété et il était conscient qu'elle n'aurait pas le courage d'entrer dans la maisonnette. Autant se rendre utile. Après tout, lui aussi était curieux. Qui plus est, jamais elle ne lui a été redevable de quoi que ce soit, il ne considérait donc pas cette demande comme un abus. Carmen était une des rares personnes à ne pas le considérer comme un être sans cervelle, tout juste bon à jouer des tours aux autres et à râler pour rien. Puis sa condition de fille avait son importance… Il ne pouvait être désobligeant avec elle, comme il pouvait l'être avec un garçon, même si lui piquer son goûter ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. La malheureuse avait couru le risque de se frotter à lui, elle avait mordu la poussière. C'était le jeu, après tout... Il y avait un vainqueur et un vaincu. Et il en était ressorti logiquement vainqueur. Tricherie ? Que nenni ! Ingéniosité, génie même !  
>Mathis posa ses sacs de provisions sur le sol caillouteux avant de pousser la fenêtre du modeste habitat.<p>

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que l'équipement était spartiate ! Un lit, un modeste coin cuisine, un vague bureau dans un bois quelconque et une armoire ainsi qu'une salle d'eau, rien de plus. Fait étonnant sachant que l'homme n'était pas un habitué des lieux : l'intérieur était impeccablement bien rangé, pas une poussière à l'horizon. Aucune personnalisation sur les murs, ce n'était donc pas ici qu'il trouverait de quoi épancher sa soif de savoir. Pénétrant un peu plus dans l'unique pièce de la maisonnée, son regard noisette glissa sur le moindre objet qu'il trouvait à sa portée. Ses sandales faisaient un bruit rauque lorsqu'il parcourait la modeste surface au sol dallé d'un marbre ancien, millénaire. L'adolescent pivota pour se retrouver face à l'unique table de la pièce où il y trouva une petite statue représentant la déesse Athéna. Rien de bien étonnant, tout bon citoyen en possédait une, par pure superstition. Toutefois, la présence de la statuette n'était peut-être pas si anodine compte tenu du peu de visites que l'ami effectuait… C'était sûrement quelqu'un de très pieux. Tellement ringard, pensa-t-il. Athéna était sûrement quelque part mais certainement pas sur Terre étant donné tous les drames qui s'y tramaient. Même dans cette petite île…  
>Plus loin, près du lit sur la table de chevet reposait un livre visiblement souvent feuilleté.<p>

« _Le Cid_… » prononça-t-il déchiffrant la couverture.

Il tourna encore et encore, à la recherche d'autres éléments. Plus rien d'intéressant. Le jeune homme sortit donc par là où il était entré, faisant son rapport à sa camarade :

« Une statue d'Athéna et _Le Cid_. Ce n'est pas un français qui a écrit ça ? demanda-t-il en s'extirpant de l'embrasure de la fenêtre.

– Je crois… murmura-t-elle, songeuse. Tu penses qu'il l'est lui aussi ?

– Possible.

– C'est vrai qu'il a un petit accent… se souvint-elle. »

Carmen ignorait tout bonnement d'où pouvait bien venir cet accent. Il pouvait aussi bien être originaire d'une province grecque aux prononciations exotiques, comme être étranger. La Grèce était composée de nombreuses petites îles, il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'il y ait une multitude de dialectes. Dialectes dont l'accent pourrait être facilement assimilé à une langue étrangère. Le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais quitté cette fichue île constituait un handicap certain. Les habitants de Rodorio ne bénéficiaient d'aucune ouverture sur le monde extérieur. Seule la littérature permettait d'imaginer cet univers parallèle, bien souvent romancé. Quoi qu'il en soit, les découvertes furent assez pauvres et on pouvait voir sur le visage de la jeune fille une once de déception contenue :

« Merci de m'avoir aidée, Mathias… soupira-t-elle avant de porter un des sacs de provisions. C'est à mon tour maintenant !

– Hé, je suis assez grand pour le porter tout seul ! »

L'adolescente à la chevelure ébène ne prêta pas attention à la remarque de son ami et commença à avancer vers l'orphelinat ressassant les maigres révélations du jour. Rien de nouveau sur lui, sa profession, sa famille… Le flou artistique. Les deux comparses arrivèrent à destination après quelques minutes de marche. Carmen se sentait de plus en plus oppressée au fur et à mesure que l'heure avançait. La question du choix se posait. Etait-elle prête à tout abandonner ? Il n'y avait certes pas beaucoup de choses auxquelles elle tenait à Rodorio. Cela se résumait à ses deux compagnons d'infortune. La jeune fille imaginait bien que son départ pourrait les attrister. Surtout la petite Alissia. D'un autre côté, l'orpheline les savait forts et elle devait oublier tout ce qui la liait ici pour prendre un nouveau départ.

« Mathis ? demanda-t-elle afin de retenir son attention. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

– Je t'écoute, dit-il en posant son sac de provisions sur une table.

– Tu sais, si j'étais devant sa maison tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas pour rien, avoua la jeune fille.

– Je m'en doutais.

– Je vais partir avec lui ce soir, lâcha-t-elle. Je pense que je n'aurai jamais l'occasion de revenir. »

Un petit silence s'installa. L'adolescent se contentant de fixer sa comparse qui déballait nerveusement les achats. Elle avait été d'une franchise étonnante, digne de lui ! Un mince soupir franchit la fine barrière de ses lèvres :

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

– Je voulais simplement te prévenir ! Histoire de ne pas partir comme une voleuse, se défendit-elle.

– Merci de m'avoir prévenu alors, dit-il en un sourire ironique. »

Excédée, Carmen abandonna les victuailles sur le plan de travail et quitta la pièce, outrée par la réaction du jeune homme. Ses mots furent aussi brutaux que son annonce de départ. Mathis, de son côté, comprit que le message était mal passé mais ne paniqua pas pour autant. Calmement, il poursuit son rangement qui dura une bonne dizaine de minutes. Las, il sortit de la cuisine silencieuse en ces heures creuses et resta quelques instants à regarder au dehors les enfants qui jouaient. Peut-être une de ses prochaines victimes du goûter ? Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour le défier à un jeu idiot de toute façon… Soit par vengeance soit pour détrôner l'invaincu, le puissant, le génial et respecté Mathias ! Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, il regagna l'intérieur, n'en pouvant plus de cette chaleur qui lui donnait un mal de crâne épouvantable. Lorsqu'il tourna les talons il découvrit Carmen seule à dessiner dans la pièce principale. Le jeune homme à la folle chevelure brune s'engouffra dans la salle quasiment vide de toute présence. Il vit son homologue aux cheveux noirs le fixer brièvement de son regard perçant et plein de remontrances pour ensuite se concentrer sur sa tâche :

« Tiens, tu te mets à dessiner maintenant ? »

Pas de réponse, comme il aurait pu s'en douter. Nullement découragé, il avança d'un pas confiant au beau milieu de la pièce et poursuivit, un poing ferme sur sa hanche :

« Toujours fâchée ?

– Mmh, acquiesça la jeune fille. »

Elle n'avait visiblement pas digéré son manque de tact même si elle devait pourtant y être habituée, depuis le temps qu'elle le côtoyait. L'impétueux adolescent soupira et s'arrêta aux côtés de la dessinatrice du dimanche :

« Ecoute, je ne me fiche pas de ton départ. Je ne suis juste pas attristé que tu partes.

– C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

– Je suis simplement content que t'aies pu saisir ta chance pour partir d'ici, c'est pas un évènement malheureux, tu vois ? » poursuit-il en posant sur son épaule une main qui se voulait rassurante.

Il vit Carmen poser fermement son crayon sur le bois de la table. Elle avait certainement compris qu'il ne pensait pas à mal. Après tout, elle aussi n'était pas très expansive :

« Et puis… Je suis sûr qu'on se reverra. De toute façon, je deviendrai tellement célèbre que tu entendras forcément parler de moi !

– J'aurai pitié du monde à ce moment là… plaisanta-t-elle, retrouvant un semblant de sourire.

– Sans commen… Hé ! Mais c'est moi ça ? s'offusqua-t-il en pointant du doigt un personnage du dessin.

– Ah oui, le bonhomme misérable… Le seul que je trouve ressemblant.

– Pff, l'autre on dirait une vieille sorcière… Mais, c'est pour Alissia ?

– Oui, elle dormait et comme je n'ai pas envie de la réveiller, j'ai pensé qu'un dessin serait un beau cadeau d'adieu. »

Le dessin était de toute façon terminé, plus moyen de changer quoi que ce soit. Carmen voulut écrire un petit mot pour faire comprendre à l'enfant combien sa présence lui manquerait, combien elle lui a apporté par sa sollicitude et sa constante bonne humeur. Elle voulait lui dire tellement de choses qu'elle avait tues pendant toutes ces années ! Mais elle n'arrivait pas à poser sur papier tous les sentiments qui l'envahissaient. Une sorte de honte d'écrire noir sur blanc son attachement alors qu'elle ne le montrait pas tant que cela. L'adolescente se figea quelques minutes, passant son stylo entre ses doigts avant de jeter ces quelques mots à l'angle du papier :

« Σ' αγαπώ » (1)

C'était court, simple et efficace, nul besoin d'en écrire des tartines. Carmen soupira avant de se redresser pour porter la feuille dans la chambre de l'endormie. Une fois la chose faite, en ayant pris soin de ne pas la réveiller, elle se rendit dans les appartements de la responsable de l'établissement pour l'informer de son départ imminent. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle apprit que la dame en question avait déjà été informée par son ami ! Il avait pensé à tout, ce qui n'était guère étonnant de l'homme qu'elle connaissait, réflexion faite. Et elle s'en était allée ranger sa chambre, l'anxiété refaisant surface lorsqu'elle vit le ciel virer au rouge vif. Il lui fallait partir, quitte à être un peu en avance. La séance ménage n'avait pas duré plus de vingt minutes que déjà elle se dirigeait vers l'entrée de l'orphelinat. Plus jamais elle ne reverrait ces murs, ces murs qui ne lui laissaient entrevoir une once d'espoir. Tout cela allait bientôt prendre fin. La porte d'entrée ouverte, l'adolescente se retourna une dernière fois parcourant des yeux le hall donnant sur la grande pièce à vivre.

« Allez, va, tu vas être en retard, clama une voix à l'extérieur.

– Je vais commencer à croire que tu m'espionnes… Prends soin de toi, Mathis, déclara-t-elle en le devançant.

– Saisis ta chance, Carmen, l'imita-t-il. »

Carmen se tourna une ultime fois en direction de l'orphelin au regard si déterminé et un sourire confiant s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Sourire pour cacher son appréhension de la découverte. Les teintes bleuâtres du ciel l'encouragèrent à quitter la rue dans un dernier regard à son ami. Ils se reverraient, c'était certain.  
>Les minutes qui passèrent furent les plus intenses que la jolie brune n'ait jamais connues : à chaque pas qui la rapprochait de la destination finale son cœur battait plus fort. Allait-il encore lui balancer une de ces mystérieuses phrases qui la plongerait encore plus dans la perplexité ? Elle en était quasiment certaine. Cette dimension presque divine qu'il possédait alors l'effrayait grandement, comme si ça n'était plus la même personne. Comme si il l'avait trompée.<p>

Elle en aurait bientôt le cœur net puisque la voilà arrivée au terme de ses pérégrinations dans les rues de Rodorio. Allait-elle revoir ce village un jour ? Carmen contempla le paysage rocailleux qui s'offrait à ses iris océan. Une falaise devant bien faire cinquante mètres de haut obstruait son champ de vision alors qu'à sa gauche s'étendait calme et paisible la mer Méditerranée. L'homme n'était pas encore là. Elle prit alors la liberté de s'asseoir sur une grosse pierre blanchâtre, les mains crispées sur les volants de sa robe à la teinte identique. Les minutes s'égrainèrent si lentement qu'elle n'avait plus la notion du temps. Les jambes maintenant repliées, elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux, se demandant même s'il ne l'avait pas oubliée. Une nuit sans lune tomba peu à peu où seule la faible lueur des étoiles éclairait cette île sombre et reculée. Inquiétant…

Un craquement se fit soudain entendre à ses pieds. C'était bien le seul son qu'elle avait entendu pendant ces minutes qui paraissaient être des heures. Intriguée, elle observa la roche et constata que celle-ci s'était fendue. Carmen eut à peine le temps de réfléchir à ce sujet que la fissure s'étendit droit vers la falaise infranchissable. Le bruit fut indescriptible et déchira le silence de la nuit. Une lumière semblable à celle d'un soleil prit place à la naissance de la faille ce qui aveugla naturellement la jeune fille habituée à l'obscurité. La silhouette qui en apparut semblait tout droit sortie d'un songe, comme si une sorte de créature divine venait à sa rencontre. Il n'y avait désormais plus aucun doute…

(1) [sé agapo] - Je t'aime.


	3. Chapter 3

« Shura… »

Carmen avait l'impression de rêver. Était-ce lui, Shura, dans cet habit étincelant de lumière ? Était-ce _lui_ qui venait de fendre la terre en deux ? L'homme qui se tenait devant sa modeste personne avait tout d'une incarnation divine au charisme insensé. La jeune fille n'osait prononcer ne serait-ce qu'une parole, craignant de commettre un crime de lèse-majesté. Elle l'avait toujours respecté, comme on respecte et on admire un de ses ainés mais avec cette apparition dramatique, il avait changé de dimension. Elle se sentait misérable comparé à lui, lui qui était pourtant son ami. Bouche entrouverte, aucun son ne souhaitait s'échapper. Qui était-il ? Un de ces êtres exceptionnels, un chevalier ? Aucun habitant de Rodorio n'ignorait l'existence et le rôle des chevaliers d'Athéna mais personne n'en avait jamais rencontré. Ils étaient des sortes de légendes vivantes dont on contait volontiers les aventures et les exploits au coin du feu. Shura était l'un d'eux… Et il aurait volontairement révélé sa nature d'exception aux yeux d'une gamine ? Insensé !

L'adolescente détourna légèrement le regard, sous les yeux de l'homme dont la cape immaculée flottait au gré d'un vent chaud balayant cette terre aride. Pourquoi avoir revêtu son armure à la dorure raffinée spécialement ce soir là ? Cela ne pouvait qu'avoir une relation avec ce qu'il lui avait raconté la veille, sur le destin… La lumière se dissipa peu à peu pour disparaître totalement, laissant le chevalier tapi dans l'ombre. Ce n'était qu'à ce moment précis que Carmen trouva le courage de se relever et avança de quelques pas en sa direction tout en épiant la moindre réaction sur ce visage taillé dans le marbre. Il exerçait une telle fascination sur elle, mêlée à une crainte tout aussi importante. Qu'adviendrait-il d'elle ? Il pouvait la tuer d'un battement de cils. Desserrant la mâchoire, l'apeurée parvint tout de même à poser cette insignifiante question :

« Mais qui es-tu ?

— Je suis le chevalier d'Or du Capricorne, dit-il le plus simplement du monde. »

Cette révélation n'avait rien d'anodin pour la jeune fille qui lui offrit en prime un regard plein d'étonnement. Elle ne s'était doutée de rien… Pire encore, elle avait le sentiment d'avoir été trompée, trahie par cet homme auquel elle vouait une admiration sincère. Il lui avait menti sans qu'elle ne puisse en apprécier la raison. Ses voyages, ses rencontres qu'il se plaisait tant à décrire… N'étaient-ce que des illusions ? La brune se mordit la lèvre inférieure à cette pensée. Bien qu'elle sache que derrière son mensonge se cachait certainement une très bonne raison, l'orpheline ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçue, frustrée. Poings serrés et regard maintenant braqué sur son ami, elle se fit plus véhémente :

« Et pourqu…

— Pour te protéger, Carmen, la coupa-t-il. Je t'ai caché mon identité uniquement pour te protéger. »

À nouveau, toutes ses forces l'abandonnèrent. La froideur de sa voix et le contenu de ses propos l'avaient désarçonnée. Était-il capable de lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert ? Cela expliquerait qu'elle n'ait pas eu l'occasion de terminer sa question. À moins que son attitude trahissait ses pensées, ce qui était déjà plus plausible. Carmen mit quelques instants à comprendre de quelle manière elle aurait pu être menacée, elle petite chose insignifiante. Il lui fallait pour cela intégrer une bonne fois pour toutes que le jeune homme qu'elle connaissait n'existait pas. C'était un chevalier, un guerrier. Il disposait donc d'un lot conséquent d'ennemis et de détracteurs. Personne à Rodorio ne pouvait se douter de son rang puisqu'il était connu comme quelqu'un de tout à fait banal.

« Et… Pourquoi tu te présentes à moi en tant que chevalier ? demanda-t-elle hésitante.

— Je suis en mission.

_— Je_ suis l'objet de ta mission ?

— C'est exact, lui asséna-t-il. »

Incompréhension. Carmen ignorait ce que pouvait bien vouloir le Sanctuaire à une gamine de onze ans. Elle eut alors un doute sur les intentions de Shura : il n'allait tout de même pas la tuer ! Lui qui s'évertuait à lui éviter tout ennui… Instinctivement, elle recula quelque peu, bien que si telles étaient ses intentions son sort était déjà scellé.

« Pas de panique. J'ai pour mission de t'amener auprès du Grand Pope. Tu en sauras plus lorsque tu le rencontreras. »

Il sourit de ses blanches dents et se retourna avec élégance, faisant face à la falaise. Le Capricorne caressa de la main la roche blanchâtre de cet édifice naturel pour ensuite reporter son attention sur la chétive jeune fille. Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun aussi intense que le sien, quoique bien plus longs et ondulés. Carmen… Ce prénom lui seyait à merveille. Son inspection cessa lorsqu'il remarqua que l'intéressée le regardait curieusement. En toute solennité, le chevalier pointa un index vers le ciel :

« Le Sanctuaire se trouve au sommet de cette falaise. Libre à toi de la gravir, Carmen. »

Une nouvelle source lumineuse fit son apparition, blessant une nouvelle fois la vision de la jeune fille. Cette fois, une faille semblait provenir de la falaise même, où Shura s'y engouffra pour disparaître sans laisser de trace. Carmen n'avait de cesse de se répéter que cet évènement était _normal_ car l'homme en question était un chevalier d'Or. Ces capacités dépassaient l'entendement humain !  
>La petite brune repensa aux dernières paroles du défenseur d'Athéna. Ainsi, elle avait le choix… D'un autre côté, l'adolescente se doutait qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'alternative. Soit elle optait pour la fuite pure et simple, soit il lui fallait grimper cet amas rocheux. La première solution comportait à la limite plus de risques que l'escalade étant donné qu'il y avait une grande incertitude sur ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle si elle trahissait la confiance de son ami. De plus, si elle faisait marche arrière, ça serait pour retourner à l'orphelinat, avec Mathis dont elle ne doutait aucunement de la véhémence dont il ferait preuve lorsqu'il viendrait à apprendre son manque de courage. Enfin, le Sanctuaire avec tous les êtres surnaturels et le mysticisme qui l'entourait devait bien être le seul endroit où elle pouvait trouver des réponses à ses questions. Il y avait Shura, aussi… Après ces analyses, Carmen en déduit que même s'il était suicidaire de tenter l'ascension, son sort était bien plus enviable ici qu'à Rodorio. Le temps était venu d'agir, de prendre en main sa destinée et de se hisser vers les sommets !<p>

Forte de cette motivation retrouvée, l'ingénue courut vers la falaise en question, se hissant sur le rocher en haut duquel était apparu son vieil ami. Tout d'abord, elle examina la paroi pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas une astuce, une illusion, quelque chose ! Malheureusement, la falaise qu'elle touchait était bel et bien aussi solide qu'une falaise _normale_, comme on pouvait s'en douter. Sauf que Shura l'avait traversée, lui. Carmen leva les yeux au ciel. L'édifice naturel, sculpté par le temps n'était étonnamment pas si haut que cela. Pourtant, jamais personne à sa connaissance – pas même Mathis – n'avait éprouvé l'envie de le gravir.

Calmement, elle analysa la pierre, recherchant des renfoncements, des prises sur lesquelles elle pourrait s'appuyer. Il en figurait de multiples, fort heureusement. Après avoir chassé la poussière de ses genoux suite à sa montée sur le rocher, Carmen posa un premier pied sur cette montagne de calcaire. Petit à petit, elle se hissa le long de l'édifice, manquant de lâcher prise plusieurs fois à cause du sable poreux qui glissait sous ses mains crispées contre la roche. La fatigue s'installa rapidement. Sa respiration se faisait difficile étant donnée la poussière abondante qu'on y trouvait. Son pied droit manqua soudain une prise ce qui provoqua à l'inconsciente une grande frayeur. Par chance, elle eut le réflexe et la force de tenir quelques secondes à bout de bras jusqu'à ce que ses pieds tâtonnants retrouvent une surface accueillante. Cela ne se déroula pas sans peine. En plus de ses biceps qui commençaient à devenir douloureux, sa perte d'appui provoqua quelques coupures et égratignures sur ses phalanges et ses genoux dues d'une part au sable aiguisé et d'autre part à l'irrégularité du terrain. Reprenant ses esprits, l'adolescente prit garde à ne pas jeter un œil en contrebas, se contentant de faire une pause suite à ces sueurs froides. Non, elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas si près du but ! Le reste de l'ascension se passa laborieusement, ses membres devenant de plus en plus endoloris. Plus que quelques mètres avant la libération… Devenant centimètres.  
>À une marche du sommet, alors que ses forces l'abandonnaient, elle tendit une main tremblotante et meurtrie vers la paroi d'où débordaient quelques minces touffes herbacées. C'est lorsqu'elle s'agrippa là, pensant y trouver une prise idéale, que la motte de terre se détacha du rocher de calcaire. Elle se sentit choir. Était-ce la fin ? De sa main gauche, elle tenta de se rattraper mais elle n'y parvint pas. Chute mortelle ?<p>

Non, elle ne dégringola pas la falaise. Une main ferme empoignait la sienne, hissant son corps avec une facilité inouïe. Ainsi il l'avait attendue. Carmen leva des yeux reconnaissants et fatigués vers son sauveur qui l'accueillit d'un sourire bienveillant. Il lui semblait ne pas avoir contemplé ce sourire depuis fort longtemps. Cette simple mimique, si futile et dérisoire, lui conférait une dimension plus humaine, accueillante, comme il l'avait toujours été.

« Je suis fier de toi, Carmen… »

Ces douces paroles accompagnèrent le retour de la cadette sur la terre ferme. Le Capricorne s'amusait de ses expressions témoignant une certaine fierté mêlée à de la gêne. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait abandonné ces traits purs et enfantins pour un masque de solennité qu'il arborait en toutes circonstances. Une fois sa protégée libérée, celle-ci mit à peine quelques secondes pour retrouver son contact, venant enserrer sa taille de ses maigres forces tout en posant sa tête contre l'or froid de son armure sacrée. Cette réaction provoqua une grande stupéfaction chez le guerrier, ne l'ayant jamais connue si expansive. Il la sentit trembler contre lui alors que ses fins doigts semblaient se crisper de plus en plus sur les dorures de son habit étincelant. Shura ne sachant que faire posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur la chevelure ébène de la jeune fille.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

— Tu… m'as sauvé la vie… balbutia-t-elle, essayant de se contenir. J'ai eu si peur… »

Shura ne répondit rien à ces propos, se contentant de la laisser reprendre ses esprits. La main du chevalier miséricordieux vint se remettre le long de son corps. Cette main qui avait le pouvoir de tout trancher avait cette fois servi à consoler une enfant. Il la contempla en silence.

Carmen se rendit compte de son emportement et relâcha son étreinte autour du chevalier. Quelle folie d'avoir agi ainsi ! Néanmoins, elle fut rassurée par sa réaction. Il n'avait pas renoncé à toute humanité… Profitant de son éloignement, l'adolescente se frotta énergiquement ses yeux rougis tant par l'émotion que par la poussière aux abords de la falaise.

« Tiens, si tu as soif. » lui dit-il en tendant une gourde.

L'adolescente tendit ses mains meurtries dans le but de les laver alors que l'ainé ouvrit le récipient. Le contact de l'eau froide sur ses plaies ouvertes fut douloureux mais encore supportable. Les mains propres, elle but quelques gorgées de ce précieux breuvage avant de le rendre à son propriétaire. La jeune fille se remit petit à petit de ses émotions, ayant tout de même frôlé la mort. Dire qu'elle pensait que le chevalier l'avait abandonnée…

« Le Sanctuaire est encore à une heure de marche. Vu que la nuit est déjà bien avancée, je t'amènerai au Grand Pope demain. Tu auras le temps de reprendre des forces. »

Ainsi parla Shura. Son interlocutrice acquiesça et ils se mirent en route. Il ne vit pas Carmen broncher suite à l'effort important qu'elle devait sûrement fournir lors de leur périple même s'il imaginait qu'elle était exténuée. Par conséquent, ils s'arrêtèrent à plusieurs reprises en chemin afin que la jeune fille ne meure pas d'épuisement. Cela devait être assez rageant pour elle de ralentir le convoi par manque d'entraînement alors que son homologue espagnol ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue. Le Capricorne admirait silencieusement le courage dont elle faisait preuve, malgré la peur, l'appréhension qui l'habitaient. Tous les chevaliers étaient passés par de grands moments de doutes, des remises en question… Même lui, Shura, le plus droit de tous les chevaliers. Il lui était arrivé de vaciller dans sa jeunesse, de faire preuve de davantage de sentiments. Mais depuis ce jour funeste, il ne jurait que par la Justice, l'évoquant à chaque parole, l'appliquant quotidiennement. Il était devenu un homme fort, intègre et par-dessus tout animé par la force de ses convictions.

Le Sanctuaire était en vue. Au loin. Carmen ignorait la durée de leur voyage mais la voilà satisfaite. L'objectif était proche, atteignable. De lourds édifices en marbre perchés sur des falaises escarpées. Voilà ce que l'on pouvait deviner dans cette nuit étoilée. Plus proche et bien mieux éclairée se trouvait une garnison et une muraille où on pouvait distinguer quelques halos de lumière se mouvoir, des torches manifestement manipulées par des gardes. Des pères de famille. Des enfants. Beaucoup étaient devenus orphelins suite à la perte de leurs pères, gardiens du Sanctuaire. En approchant, ils distinguèrent des visages cachés par d'épais casques de cuir et de fer. Certains hommes discutaient au coin d'un feu, d'autres prenaient un rapide repas pendant que leurs confrères protégeaient les accès de ce haut lieu de la chevalerie. Ils passèrent sans encombre. Les hommes vouaient un respect immense à cet être vêtu d'or. Un craintif respect.

Shura arriva avec la jeune fille au pied des douze maisons. Très peu étaient habitées. Le guerrier concentra son cosmos. Tous ses frères d'armes semblaient s'être réfugiés dans leurs appartements hormis la Vierge qui devait méditer au centre de son temple. Le Capricorne resta un instant songeur. Il était trop tard pour conduire Carmen dans le camp des femmes, celles-ci dormaient à coup sûr. Il n'enfreignait aucune règle du Sanctuaire en lui permettant de passer une soirée en toute quiétude. Il était plus sage de la laisser se remettre de ses émotions avant le grand saut. Juste cette nuit.

« Nous allons à la dixième maison, celle du Capricorne, désigna-t-il d'une voix monocorde. »

L'adolescente blêmit. Elle parvenait non sans peine à apercevoir les trois premiers temples nichés sur des falaises. Cela devait être incroyablement éloigné… Elle souffla, essayant de trouver une motivation supplémentaire. Ils n'avaient de toute façon pas d'autre choix. La jeune fille suivit les pas de son guide, traversant tour à tour les temples mythologiques tous déserts. Ils ne rencontrèrent personne dans ces ruines angoissantes et silencieuses. La fatigue de son côté se faisait plus pesante que jamais. Elle n'osait se plaindre par respect et par reconnaissance pour son ami. Il souhaitait la sortir de cette situation où elle n'entrevoyait aucun avenir, Carmen lui en était par conséquent plus que redevable.  
>Bon an mal an, ils arrivèrent devant le temple du Capricorne. L'intérieur était vide, mis à part une statue d'Athéna dans une grande pièce sur la gauche. Des colonnes de marbre. Froides. Perplexe, l'ingénue leva les yeux vers ces majestueux piliers dans l'espoir de trouver une sortie. Il ne dormait tout de même pas à même le sol ! Alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans l'édifice, le chevalier d'Or bifurqua sur la droite, vers une porte dérobée qui menait à ses appartements. L'intérieur différait assurément de sa mansarde de Rodorio. La décoration ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle avait pu voir dans le village. Les meubles étaient classiques mais les couleurs, les jeux de lumières dénotaient quelque chose de plus chaleureux, convivial. L'intérieur était à l'image du surhomme : froid et majestueux avec quelques infimes touches de chaleur. Carmen n'avait jamais autant ressenti ce tempérament glacial qu'à ce jour. Il devenait soudainement moins accessible qu'il ne l'était.<p>

Le propriétaire des lieux ne prononça pas un mot, laissant son hôte explorer timidement sa demeure. Il profita de ce léger répit pour préparer un repas frugal pour deux. Ayant fini son tour d'observation, la jeune fille rejoignit le serviteur d'Athéna qui dans sa tenue étincelante s'occupait de tâches quotidiennes comme n'importe quel être humain. De nombreuses questions furent soulevées dans la soirée et Shura y répondit avec une patience caractérisée, expliquant plus en détail le fonctionnement de ce microcosme qu'était le Sanctuaire. L'enfant put ainsi saisir toute la grandeur de cet homme : il faisait partie des êtres les plus puissants de l'Ordre et combattait au nom de l'amour et la justice. Les Chevaliers intervenaient dans toutes sortes de conflits de par le monde afin d'instaurer une paix durable et protéger l'Humanité.

« C'est une belle cause que tu défends… » souffla la cadette impressionnée.

Combattre les injustices et protéger les plus faibles, voilà une noble vocation. Un heureux moyen d'être utile à la société en construisant brique après brique un avenir meilleur. Une fois le repas terminé tous deux se séparèrent, la fillette ayant tout de même du mal à trouver le sommeil malgré la fatigue qui l'habitait. Toutes ces révélations ne cessaient de lui revenir en mémoire, troublant ainsi sa quiétude. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se faufila discrètement à l'extérieur du Temple et prit place sur une des marches. Elle espérait trouver le repos en levant les yeux sur cette toile magnifique et éternelle. Cette nuit d'été.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent lentement jusqu'à ce que son hôte vienne prendre place à ses côtés, déposant une boîte rectangulaire entre eux. Il s'était aperçu de son absence. Loin d'elle l'idée de venir le déranger avec ses états d'âme. Son regard s'illumina lorsqu'elle prêta une plus grande attention sur le petit coffret.

« Oh ! Tu sais y jouer ? » demanda-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Le Capricorne fronça légèrement les sourcils à cette interrogation.

« Peut-être même mieux que toi… la taquina-t-il tout en faisant coulisser le couvercle de bois.

— Il n'y a qu'en trichant qu'on peut me vaincre ! Est-ce que… tu peux lire dans les pensées, chevalier ?

— Non mais je pourrai couper ces petits doigts si jamais j'ai le déplaisir de goûter à la défaite, sourit-il.

— Je… suis prête à prendre le risque ! » conclut-elle de manière théâtrale.

Elle avait gagné.


End file.
